Il reste un peu de dinde ?
by Drypteis
Summary: [Secret Santa 2016 - Collectif NoName] Vous croyez en la magie de Noël ? Sherlock, non. Et pourtant...


_Merry Christmas, Electre1964 ! Un petit texte sans prétention. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Sherlock, pardonne les éventuelles maladresses, s'il-te-plaît :)_

C'est avec un soulagement non feint que Sherlock Holmes poussa la porte du 221B Baker Street. Cette journée n'était en rien différente des précédentes : il l'avait passée à aider la police de Londres à élucider une sombre histoire. Un couple avait signalé la disparition de leur fille de dix ans. Tout portait à croire que le coupable était un employé du service des gaz qui serait venu en repérage quelques jours plus tôt avant de commettre son forfait dans la nuit. Il venait de perdre sa propre fille, du même âge environ, et plutôt ressemblante. Mais Sherlock ne croyait pas cette version. Obstiné, il était parvenu à retrouver la fillette, séquestrée par une voisine jalouse de la réussite du couple, et qui assistait, impuissante, à la déchéance de son fils, bon à rien, dont la vie se résumait à une succession de larcins commis et pour lesquels il purgeait une longue peine de prison.

Ainsi, retrouver son chez-soi avait du charme. Il avait conscience que, par cette pensée, il révélait une tendance matérialiste. Si cet endroit lui paraissait si agréable, c'est bien parce que la bâtisse lui était familière, et que les objets présents étaient entachés de bons souvenirs vécus à proximité. Malgré tout, il savourait cette sensation. Bien évidemment, il le nierait si jamais la question lui était un jour posée. Il ôta son écharpe, ses gants, son manteau avant de les suspendre dans l'entrée, à côté de ceux de son colocataire. Toutefois, il ne termina pas son geste, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il retint son souffle une fraction de seconde : quelque chose clochait.

L'odeur vint de le frapper de plein fouet, une fragrance de viande, de la volaille à n'en pas douter, des marrons aromatisés à l'ail et au persil, et une forte odeur de sucré également. Une bûche à la vanille, au chocolat et au café. Sa préférée. Mme Hudson avait concocté un parfait petit repas de Noël. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

De plus, tout était beaucoup trop...silencieux. Enfin, il entendait bien le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge, le bruit du vent qui s'insinuait dans les plaintes, la vie dans la rue, mais il était accoutumé à cet arrière-fond sonore qui l'accompagnait à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit, même quand il dormait. Il fallait toutefois avouer qu'il ne s'était pas adonné à cette activité depuis un certain temps. Cinq jours ? Une semaine ? Peu importait. Pour l'heure, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette absence d'activité humaine dans la maison. D'ordinaire, quand il rentrait après Watson, il le trouvait confortablement assis dans son fauteuil pour lire son journal, l'une de ses activités favorites, tout en fumant la pipe, autre de ses passe-temps prisés, et Mme Hudson, elle, s'affairait aux fourneaux, ou nettoyait la bâtisse de fond en comble, bien qu'il lui répétât sans cesse de ne pas s'embêter à le faire aussi souvent. S'il n'y avait que lui, un grand jour de nettoyage annuel suffirait largement.

Mais pour l'heure, rien de tout cela... Le vestibule était plongé dans l'obscurité, le salon semblait dans le même était, seul un scintillement dans la cuisine trahissait la présence d'occupants. Son sentiment de méfiance allait croissant. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon... Pourtant, Mme Hudson savait pertinemment qu'on ne fêtait pas Noël sous ce toit ! Watson aussi, mais il avait son petit caractère, il fallait l'avouer... Quelques pas de plus et la catastrophe se précisa. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à la source de lumière, mais une odeur supplémentaire l'assaillit : celle d'un conifère. L'absence de terre devant l'entrée et d'épines sous ses pieds laissait supposer que le forfait avait été commis par l'arrière de la maison, et que Watson avait fait pénétrer le sapin par la porte de la cuisine, sûrement pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Ou pour une question de praticité, tout simplement.

Il était désormais assez proche pour entendre des chuchotis. Il devinait que, maintenant que son entrée était imminente, sa gouvernante perdait en assurance. Il l'imaginait parfaitement passer sa journée à se répéter le discours qu'elle lui servirait ce soir-là pour justifier toute cette mise en scène ridicule. Démarche inutile, et il le lui ferait savoir. Elle plus que quiconque savait quel aversion il avait pour ce simulacre de célébration. Une fête sensée commémorer la naissance d'un être qui avait contribué à asseoir l'une des plus grandes mascarades et supercheries de l'histoire de l'humanité : la religion catholique. Concept par la suite changé en prétexte de réunion familiale, qu'il avait peut-être plus en horreur que l'idée même de religion.

Trois pas de plus, il arrivait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Là, l'objet du délit trônait, fier, dans un coin, magnifiquement mis en valeur par la lumière tremblotante des bougies. En voyant sa silhouette, Mme Hudson se tut, le fixant, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Elle ne lui servirait pas son discours, mais elle ne le laissait pas prendre le dessus trop facilement. C'est bien, elle apprenait. Son enseignement portait ses fruits. Watson était assis à côté d'elle, à moitié dos à lui. Il prit son temps pour se redresser, se lever à l'aide de sa canne que tous trois savaient inutile, malgré l'entêtement de son détenteur à se croire handicapé. Il tourna sur lui-même, toujours avec la même lenteur calculée, il le savait. Il voyait ses muscles bandés pour l'empêcher de bouger trop vite, craignant de renvoyer involontairement l'image d'un délinquant pris en flagrant délit.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur la table dressée pour l'occasion : Mme Hudson avait sortit la grande vaisselle, celle qui prenait la poussière depuis des années et qui ne voyait l'extérieur du placard qu'en de très rares occasions auxquelles il ne se joignait généralement pas. Mais le pire, dans tout cela, fut certainement la découverte de cadeaux au pied du sapin. Sans plus d'égard qu'un dernier coup d'œil pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il fit demi-tour et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Ils voulaient célébrer Noël ? Grand bien leur fasse ! Il ne se joindrait pas à cette farce.

 _« Sherlock ! »_

Le ton de Watson était un savant mélange de lassitude, de résignation et de colère. Il avait été assez prompt à se lancer à sa poursuite, il avait visiblement sous-estimé sa capacité de réaction. Il avait déjà commencé à monter les marches mais déjà son associé lui attrapait le poignet, le forçant à le regarder :

 _« Écoutez-moi bien, Holmes. Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça, pourtant, j'avais espéré qu'il restait une once d'humanité en vous. Cela fait des années que Mme Hudson est à votre service, qu'elle trime pour vous, et je sais que vous l'estimez. Elle vous considère comme un membre de la famille qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir, et vous le lui rendez généralement bien. Pourtant, elle n'a qu'une requête, une seule petite requête : pour une fois, elle voudrait fêter Noël avec sa famille Avec vous. Elle réprime ce désir depuis des années, elle se tait et pleure en silence chaque nuit de Noël, et je sais que vous le savez. Êtes-vous égoïste au point de lui refuser ce simple plaisir pour une fois, une seule fois ? »_

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Watson espérait qu'il avait fait mouche, et il avait bien perçu le très léger tressaillement de Sherlock quand il lui avait asséné cette vérité. Ils se fixaient, se défiaient, se jaugeaient. L'hésitation de l'enquêteur était visible, mais son orgueil prit le dessus et d'un geste sec, il se défit de sa poigne avant de continuer son ascension.

Watson était déçu, il devait bien l'avouer, mais pas surpris, il le lui avait dit. Pourtant, il avait espéré que cet idiot se raisonne. Depuis qu'il habitait là, cinq ans déjà, il avait vu les progrès humains de son associé. Il l'avait vu faire preuve d'émotions de moins en moins masquées devant Mme Hudson ou lui-même. Il avait cru le moment venu pour lui imposer un vrai Noël. Une erreur, apparemment.

Le cœur un peu lourd, il retourna à la cuisine. Mme Hudson se contenterait de sa seule présence. Le sourire empli de reconnaissance qu'elle lui offrit lorsqu'il arriva le conforta dans sa décision. Noël se célébrerait bien cette année, malgré l'absence du maître des lieux.

L'heure était venue de se mettre à table. Depuis plus d'une heure, l'odeur de la dinde qui cuisait dans le four l'alléchait, et il avait aperçu la bûche un court instant avant que Mme Hudson ne la remette au frais, mais cela avait suffit à lui donner l'eau à la bouche. Ils s'installèrent donc tous deux et il regarda avec envie l'assiette qu'on posait devant lui. Ils se régalèrent. Si un certain malaise avait persisté les premières secondes, le naturel débonnaire de la gouvernante avait vite repris le dessus, et elle menait la conversation tambour battant.

Soudain, alors qu'ils partaient tous deux d'un grand éclat de rire, il l'entendit s'arrêter brusquement. Surpris, il la vit fixer la porte derrière lui. Se tournant, il put voir ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un Sherlock contrit. Tout était relatif, évidemment, mais il était là, et la larme émue de Mme Hudson suffisait à dire tout ce que cela avait d'exceptionnel.

« Il reste un peu de dinde ? »

Cette simple phrase fit rire Mme Hudson. Mieux que toutes les déclarations, elle traduisait son affection pour la vieille dame. Lui, qui ne considérait la nourriture que comme un simple carburant nécessaire à notre survie et les repas comme un calvaire sans nom, leur faisait l'honneur de partager leur table. Il ne put éviter l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'elle lui offrit, et poussa l'effort jusqu'à tapoter gentiment son dos tout en évitant de se raidir de trop. Puis il s'assit à la place restée vide jusque là et le repas se poursuivit ainsi.

Une telle scène était un véritable miracle, la preuve que la magie de Noël existait bel et bien...


End file.
